Skeda:Gazeta Nositi.JPG
Kjo është lista e 1000 artikujve e cila gjindet në Meta, e plotësuar me artikuj të cilët janë me rëndësi për Wikipedinë shqiptare. Këta artikuj si çdo artikull tjetër në Wikipedia mund ti ndryshojë në mënyrë të argumentuar secili përdorues. Për ndryshime dhe plotësime të listës shkruani në faqen e diskutimit. ---- ''Për listën origjinale mund të diskutoni në #wikilist kanalin Freenode e rrjetit IRC ''... Biografi Së paku tre fjali për 100 personalitete kyçe historike Muzikantë # Johann Sebastian Bach (simple - en - de) # Ludwig van Beethoven (simple - en - de) # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - (simple - en - de) # The Beatles (simple - en - de) # Johannes Brahms (simple - en - de) # Frédéric Chopin (simple - en - de) # Antonin Dvořak (simple - en - de) # Michael Jackson (simple - en - de) # Pink Floyd (simple - en - de) # Elvis Presley (simple - en - de) # Jean Sibelius (simple - en - de) # Igor Stravinski (simple - en - de) Slika:LinkFA-star.png # Giuseppe Verdi (simple - en - de) # Antonio Vivaldi (simple - en - de) # Richard Wagner (simple - en - de) Eksplorues # Roald Amundsen # Jacques Cartier(en - de - bs - sr) # Kristofor Kolumbo # James Cook # Hernán Cortés # Francis Drake # Leif Ericsson(en - de - bs - sr) # Vasco da Gama # Edmund Hillary(en - de - bs, sr) # Ferdinand Magellan # Marco Polo # Ceng He(en - de - bs - sr) Shkencëtarë dhe shpikës # Nikola Kopernik (simple - en) # Marie Curie (simple - en) # Charles Darwin (simple - en) # Albert Einstein (simple - en) # Thomas Alva Edison (simple - en) # Enrico Fermi (simple - en) # Henry Ford (simple - en) # Sigmund Freud (simple - en) # Galileo Galilei (simple - en) # Johannes Gutenberg (simple - en) # Edward Jenner (simple - en) # John Maynard Keynes (simple - en) # Isaac Newton (simple - en) # Leonardo da Vinci (simple - en) # Alfred Nobel (simple - en) # Vëllezërit Wright (simple - en) # Buckminster Fuller (simple - en) # Enrico Fermi (simple - en) # Alessandro Volta (simple - en) # Benjamin Franklin (simple - en) # Rugjer Boshkoviqi (simple - en) # Lavoslav Ružička (simple - en) # Đuro Pilar (simple - en) Shkrimtarë dhe mendimtarë # Homeri (simple - en) # Herodoti (simple - en) # Sofokli (simple - en) # Virgjili (simple - en) # Dante Alighieri (simple - en) # William Shakespeare (simple - en) Slika:LinkFA-star.png # Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (simple - en) # Mary Wollstonecraft (simple - en) # George Orwell (simple - en) # John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (simple - en) # Sir Walter Scott (simple - en) # Edgar Allan Poe (simple - en) # Anton Pavlovič Čehov (simple - en) # Macuo Bašo (simple - en) # Lao Ce (simple - en) # Sun Cu (simple - en) # Konfucije (simple - en) # Tu Fu (simple - en) # Zeami (simple - en) # Sima Qian (simple - en) # Li Po (simple - en) # Sokrati (simple - en) # Platoni (simple - en) # Aristoteli (simple - en) # Pitagora (simple - en) # Aurelije Augustin (simple - en) # Toma Akvinski (simple - en) # Hipokrati (simple - en) # Immanuel Kanti (simple - en) # Martin Luther simple - en) # Rosa Luxemburg (simple - en) # Karl Marx (simple - en) # (simple - en) # Adam Smith (simple - en) Udhëheqës dhe politikanë # Akbar i madh (simple - en) # Aleksandri i madh (simple - en) # August (simple - en) # Otto von Bismarck (simple - en) # Simón Bolívar (simple - en) # Karli madh (simple - en) # Winston Churchill (simple - en) # Cezari (simple - en) # Franjo Ferdinandi (simple - en) # Mohandas Gandhi (simple - en) # Charles de Gaulle (simple - en) # Hamurabi (simple - en) # Hirohito (simple - en) # Adolf Hitler (simple - en) # Thomas Jefferson (simple - en) # Xhingis Kan (simple - en) # Lenini (simple - en) # Abraham Lincoln (simple - en) # Napoleon Bonaparte (simple - en) # Nelson Mandela (simple - en) # Mao Ce Tung (simple - en) # Benito Mussolini (simple - en) # Kwame Nkrumah (simple - en) # Pjetri i madh (simple - en) # Pol Pot (simple - en) # Franklin Delano Roosevelt (simple - en) # Saladini (simple - en) # Shaka Zulu (simple - en) # simple - en # Stalini (simple - en) # Tamerlani (simple - en) # Lav Trocki (simple - en) # Harry S. Truman (simple - en) # Kraljica Viktorija (UK) (simple - en) # George Washington (simple - en) # Wilhelm II. (Njemačka) (simple - en) # Çin Shi Huangdi (simple - en) # Josip Jelačić (simple - en) # Stjepan Radić (simple - en) # Khuen Héderváry (simple - en) Politikanë modern # Kofi Annan (simple - en) # Silvio Berlusconi (simple - en) # Tony Blair (simple - en) # George W. Bush (simple - en) # Jacques Chirac (simple - en) # Nelson Mandela (simple - en) # Vladimir Putin (simple - en) # Gerhard Schröder (simple - en) Gra të famshme # Kleopatra (simple - en) # Hildegard von Bingen (simple - en) # Indira Gandhi (simple - en) # Sojourner Truth (simple - en) # Germaine Greer (simple - en) # Gro Harlem Brundtland (simple - en) # Sammu-ramat (Semiramis, Semiramida) (simple - en) # Nefertiti (simple - en) # Katarina e madhe (simple - en) # Elizabeta e I (simple - en) # Mbretëresha Victoria (simple - en) # Kaahumanu (simple - en) # simple - en # Rachel Carson (simple - en) # Marie Curie (simple - en) # Amelia Earhart (simple - en) # Emma Goldman (simple - en) # Mary Harris (Mother Jones) (simple - en) # Frida Kahlo (simple - en) # Helen Keller (simple - en) # Rosa Luxemburg (simple - en) # Golda Meir (simple - en) # Florence Nightingale (simple - en) # Rosa Parks (simple - en) # Cixi (Tse Hsi, Tz'u-hsi) (simple - en) # Eva Peron (simple - en) # Eleanor Roosevelt (simple - en) # Sapfa (simple - en) # Harriet Tubman (simple - en) # Mary Wollstonecraft (simple - en) # Mary Dyer (simple - en) Të tjerë # Bill Gates (en, de) # Steve Jobs (en, de) # Martin Luther King (en, de) # Stanley Kubrick (en, de) # Alfred Hitchcock (en, de) # Steven Spielberg (en, de) # Walt Disney (en, de) Terroristë #Gavrilo Princip (simple - en) #Osama bin Laden (simple - en) #Lee Harvey Oswald (simple - en) Shtete, politika dhe ligjet Një fjali për secilin nga 203 shtetet nga kjo listë: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries # Manifesti komunist (simple - en) # Deklarata për të drejtat e njeriut (simple - en) # Magna Carta (simple - en) # Levijatan (libër) (simple - en) Produkte ushqimore # Bujqësia (simple - en) # Buka (simple - en) # Djathi (simple - en) # Çokollata (simple - en) # Mjalti (simple:Honeysimple - en) Skeda:LinkFA-star.png # Sheqeri (simple - en) Bimë ushqimore dhe industriale # Drithërat # Gruri (simple - en) # Tërshëra (simple - en) # Thekri (simple - en) # Misri (simple - en) # Elbi (simple - en) # Orizi (simple - en) # Perimet (simple - en) ## Patatja (simple - en) # Pemët (simple - en) ## Molla (simple - en) ## Kumbulla (simple - en) ## Fiku (simple - en) ## Rrushi (simple - en) ## limoni (simple - en) ## Portokalli (simple - en) Bimë industriale # rrepa (simple - en) # duhani (simple - en) Pije # Alkoholi (simple - en) ## Birra (simple - en) ## Vera(pije) (simple - en) # Kola (simple - en) # Kafja (simple - en) # Çaji (simple - en) # Uji (simple - en) # Qumështi (simple - en) Gjeografi Kontinentet # Afrika (simple - en) # Antarktika (simple - en) # Azia (simple - en) # Europa (simple - en) # Amerika Veriore (simple - en) # Australia (simple - en) # Amerika jugore (simple - en) Regjione # Amerika Latine (simple - en) # Lindja e afërt (simple - en) # Oqeania (simple - en) Qytete # Athina (simple - en) # Bangkoku (simple - en) # Pekini (simple - en) # Berlini (simple - en) # Hong Kongu (simple - en) # Stambolli (simple - en) Slika:LinkFA-star.png # Jeruzalemi (simple - en) # Londra (simple - en) # Meka (simple - en) # New York (simple - en) # Parisi (simple - en) # Roma (simple - en) # Shangai (simple - en) # Shën Peterburgu (simple - en) # Moska (simple - en) # Tenochtitlán (simple - en) # Timbuktu (simple - en) # Tokio (simple - en) # Washington, DC (simple - en) Valutat # dollari amerikan (simple - en) # funta (Sterling) (simple - en) # euro (simple - en) # jeni (simple - en) # renminbi (simple - en) # rupia (simple - en) Të ndryshme # Alpet (simple - en) # Amazona (simple - en) # Andet (simple - en) # Oqeani i Arktikut (simple - en) # Oqeani Atlantik (simple - en) # Deti Baltik (simple - en) # Deti i zi (simple - en) # simple - en # Liqejt e mëdhenj (simple - en) # Great Rift Valley (simple - en) # Himalajet (simple - en) # Oqeani indian (simple - en) # Kilimanxharo (simple - en) # Deti Mesdhe (simple - en) # Mississippi (lum) (simple - en) # Mount Everest (Chomolungma) (simple - en) # Shkretëtira (simple - en) # Ujëvarat Niagara (simple - en) # Nili (simple - en) # Poli i veriut (simple - en) # Deti i veriut (simple - en) # oqeani (simple - en) # Oqeani i qetë (simple - en) # Kanali i Panamës (simple - en) # Pylli tropikal (simple - en) # lumi (simple - en) # Rocky Mountains - en # Sahara (simple - en) # Poli i jugut (simple - en) # Oqeani jugor (simple - en) # Kanali i Suezit (simple - en) # Tanganjika (simple - en) # Titicaca (simple - en) # Liqeni Viktoria (simple - en) # vullkani (simple - en) Historia # dinosaurët (simple - en) # Dinasti ## Dinastia Ming (simple - en) ## Dinastia Qing (simple - en) # Epoka historike ## Koha e gurit (simple - en) ## Koha e bronzit (simple - en) ## Koha e hekurit (simple - en) ## Mesjeta (simple - en) # Shtete historike ## Sumerët (simple - en) ## Egjipti i vjetër (simple - en) ## Greqia klasike (simple - en) ## Perandoria Romake (simple - en) ## Bizanti (simple - en) ## Vikingët (simple - en) Slika:LinkFA-star.png ## Mbretëria Britanike (simple - en) # Koncepte të ndryshme historike ## barbarët (simple - en) ## renesansa (simple - en) ## Koha e kolerës (simple - en) ## reformacioni (simple - en) ## Skllavëria (simple - en) ## Iluminizmi (simple - en) ## Zbulimi i Amerikës (simple - en) ## kolonizimi i Amerikës (simple - en) ## kolonizimi i Amerikës jugore (simple - en) ## Revolucioni industrial (simple - en) ## apartheidi (simple - en) ## holokausti (simple - en) Slika:LinkFA-star.png ## Kombet e bashkuara (simple - en) ## NATO (simple - en) ## Apollo (simple - en) ## Sputnik (simple - en) # Luftëra dhe revolucione ## Kryqëzatat (simple - en) ## Lufta qytetare angleze (simple - en) ## Revolucioni francez (simple - en) ## Lufta qytetare amerikane (simple - en) ## Lufta Franko-pruse (simple - en) ## Lufta e parë botërore (simple - en) ## Revolucioni rus (simple - en) ## Lufta qytetare ruse (simple - en) ## Lufta qytetare e Spanjës (simple - en) ## Lufta e dytë botërore (simple - en) Slika:LinkFA-star.png ## Lufta e ftohtë (simple - en) ## Lufta Koreane (simple - en) # Lufta e Vietnamit (simple - en) ## Lufta Afgano-sovjetike (simple - en) ## Lufta e gjirit (simple - en) af:Wikipedia:Kernartikels als:Wikipedia:Artikel, wos i allne Wikipedene gee sött an:Wikipedia:Lista d'articlos que toda Wikipedia abría de tener ar:ويكيبيديا:قائمة مقالات يجب أن تحتويها كل ويكيبيديا arc:Wikipedia:ܒܪܒܝܢ ܕܡܓܠܐ ܠܟܠ ܘܝܩܝܦܕܝܐ ast:Uiquipedia:Llista d'artículos que toa Wikipedia tien que tener az:Vikipediya:1000 məqalə bat-smg:Vikipedėjė:Būtėnū straipsniu sārašos vikipedėjuo be:Вікіпедыя:Артыкулы, якія мусяць быць у кожнай Вікіпедыі be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя:Істотныя артыкулы bn:উইকিপেডিয়া:আবশ্যকীয় নিবন্ধ bo:Wikipedia:List of articles all languages should have bpy:উইকিপিডিয়া:থানা থকিসে নিবন্ধ br:Wikipedia:Roll ar pennadoù a rankfe pep wikipedia kaout bs:Wikipedia:1000 članaka bug:Wikipedia:Daftar artikel ᨆᨊᨛᨂ ᨅᨔ ᨄᨑᨛᨒᨘ ᨂᨛᨀ ca:Viquipèdia:Llista d'articles que totes les llengües haurien de tenir cdo:Wikipedia:Ék-chiék Wikipedia dŭ găi-dŏng ô gì ùng ceb:Wikipedia:Talaan sa mga artikulo nga angayng anaa sa matag Wikipedya ch:Wikipedia:List of articles all languages should have cs:Wikipedie:1000 nejdůležitějších článků cv:Википеди:Ку статьясем кашни Википеди уйрăмěсенче пулмалла cy:Wicipedia:Rhestr erthyglau sy'n angenrheidiol ym mhob iaith da:Wikipedia:Artikler vi bør have de:Wikipedia:Artikel, die es in allen Wikipedias geben sollte dz:Wikipedia:List of articles all Wikipedias should have el:Βικιπαίδεια:Άρθρα ζωτικής σημασίας eml:Wikipedia:Léssta ed artéccuel necesàri en:Wikipedia:Vital articles eo:Vikipedio:Listo de havendaj artikoloj es:Wikipedia:Lista de artículos que toda Wikipedia debería tener et:Vikipeedia:Oluliste artiklite loend eu:Wikipedia:Wikipedia guztiek izan beharreko artikuluen zerrenda fa:ویکی‌پدیا:فهرست نوشتارهایی که هر ویکی‌پدیا باید داشته باشد fi:Wikipedia:Luettelo keskeisistä tietosanakirja-artikkeleista fiu-vro:Wikipedia:Artikliq, miä egan keelen pidänü olõma fur:Vichipedie:Liste dai articui che dutis lis vichipedîs a varessin di vê fy:Wikipedy:Artikels dy't wichtich binne foar eltse Wikipedy ga:Vicipéid:Liosta d'ábhair riachtanach do gach uile Vicipéid gl:Wikipedia:Lista de artigos que toda Wikipedia debera ter gu:વિકિપીડિયા:દરેક ભાષાના વિકિપીડિયામાં હોય એવા પ્રારંભિક લેખોની યાદી ha:Wikipedia:Vital articles hi:विकिपीडिया:कुछ प्रारंभिक लेख जो कि हर भाषा के विकिपीडिया में होने चाहिए hif:Wikipedia:Articles jiske sab wikipedia me hoe ke chaahi ke suchi hr:Wikipedija:1000 članaka hu:Wikipédia:Ezer fontos cikk hy:Վիքիփեդիա:Կարևորագույն հոդվածներ ia:Wikipedia:Articulos que omne Wikipedia deberea haber id:Wikipedia:Artikel yang perlu dimiliki Wikipedia seluruh bahasa ilo:Wikipedia:Listaan dagiti articulo a nasken a maipatarus ti amin a pagsasao io:Wikipedio:Obligita artikli is:Wikipedia:Greinar sem ættu að vera til it:Wikipedia:Lista delle voci che tutte le Wikipedie dovrebbero avere ja:Wikipedia:すべての言語版にあるべき項目の一覧 jbo:Wikipedia:liste pe le tcevai ckupau jv:Wikipedia:Daftar Artikel Dhasar ka:ვიკიპედია:აუცილებელი სტატიები kaa:Wikipedia:Ha'mme Wikipediyalarda bolıwı tiyis maqalalar dizimi kk:Уикипедия:Барлық Уикипедияларда болуы тиіс мақала тізімі kn:ವಿಕಿಪೀಡಿಯ:ಅಗತ್ಯ ಲೇಖನಗಳು ko:위키백과:모든 언어의 위키백과마다 꼭 있어야 하는 문서 목록 ksh:Wikipedia:Sigge di en alle Sproche drin sin sullte ku:Wîkîpediya:Gotar ku ji bo hemû Wîkîpediyayan pêwîst in la:Vicipaedia:Paginae quas omnibus Wikipediis contineri oportet lad:Wikipedia:Lista de artikolos ke toda Wikipedia deberiya tener lb:Wikipedia:Artikelen, déi et op all Wikipedia sollt ginn lg:Wikipedia:Vital articles li:Wikipedia:Lies van artikele die eder Wikipedia moot höbbe lt:Vikipedija:Sąrašas straipsnių, būtinų visomis kalbomis lv:Vikipēdija:Raksti, kuriem vajadzētu būt visu valodu Vikipēdijās map-bms:Wikipedia:Daftar Artikel Dhasar mk:Википедија:Потребни статии ml:വിക്കിപീഡിയ:എല്ലാ ഭാഷകളിലും വേണ്ടുന്ന ലേഖനങ്ങളുടെ പട്ടിക ms:Wikipedia:Senarai rencana semua bahasa perlu ada nds:Wikipedia:List vun Artikels, de in all Wikipedias binnen ween schöölt ng:Wikipedia:Vital articles nl:Wikipedia:Artikelen die elke Wikipedia zou moeten hebben nn:Wikipedia:Artiklar vi bør ha no:Wikipedia:Liste over artikler vi bør ha ny:Wikipedia:Vital articles os:Википеди:Алы æвзагыл дæр чи хъуамæ уа, уыцы статьятæ pag:Wikipedia:Listaan na nakaukulan ed balang salita pl:Wikipedia:Strony, które powinna mieć każda Wikipedia pt:Wikipedia:Lista dos 1000 artigos essenciais qu:Wikipidiya:Lliw Wikipidiyapaq qillqanakuna ro:Wikipedia:Articole vitale ru:Википедия:Список статей, которые должны быть во всех языковых версиях sah:Бикипиидийэ:Ханнык баҕарар Википедияҕа баар буолуохтаах ыстатыйалар тиһиктэрэ sc:Wikipedia:Lista de sos artìculos chi totu sas Wikipedias bisonzat a tenner scn:Wikipedia:Artìculi nicissari simple:Wikipedia:List of articles all languages should have sk:Wikipédia:1000 najdôležitejších článkov sl:Wikipedija:Članki, ki bi jih morala imeti vsaka Wikipedija sr:Википедија:Списак чланака које српска Википедија треба да има srn:Wikipedia:Rei fu Peprewoysi ala Wikipedia mu Abi ss:Wikipedia:List of articles all languages should have st:Wikipedia:Vital articles stq:Wikipedia:Artikkele do älke Wikipedia reeke schäl su:Wikipedia:Artikel nu sadaya basa Wikipédia kedah gaduh sv:Wikipedia:Artiklar som bör finnas på Wikipedia sw:Wikipedia:Makala za msingi za kamusi elezo ta:விக்கிப்பீடியா:முக்கிய கட்டுரைகள் te:వికీపీడియా:వికీపీడియాలో తప్పకుండా ఉండవలసిన వ్యాసాలు tet:Wikipedia:Lista husi artigu sira ne'ebé Wikipédia hotu-hotu bele iha th:วิกิพีเดีย:รายชื่อบทความที่ควรมี tl:Wikipedia:Listahan ng mga artikulo na kailangan ng lahat ng wika tr:Vikipedi:Her Vikipedi'de olması gereken maddeler tum:Wikipedia:Vital articles tw:Wikipedia:Vital articles udm:Wikipedia:Список самых нужных статей uk:Вікіпедія:Статті, які повинні бути у всіх вікіпедіях uz:Vikipediya:Muhim maqolalar vi:Wikipedia:Danh sách bài cơ bản nên có wuu:吴语维基百科:必有个页面 xal:Wikipedia:Википедьт иим төрмүд бəəх зөвтə yi:װיקיפּעדיע:וויכטיגע ארטיקלען zh:Wikipedia:基礎條目 zh-classical:維基大典:當有之文 zh-min-nan:Wikipedia:Só͘-ū ê Wikipedia pán-pún lóng èng-kai ū ê bûn-chiuⁿ zh-yue:Wikipedia:基礎文章